


TAZ drables

by Pyrosinniall



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabbles, Taz writers discord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrosinniall/pseuds/Pyrosinniall
Summary: Things I've done for Word Wars, and some other stuff, i guess. Mostly one-off drables





	1. Chapter 1

Kravitz combed his hand through Taako’s hair- it was fine, silky, a soft blond- obviously bleached -in colour. They had been like that for some time now, Taako relaxing on Kravitz’s lap, half-tranced, half-awake. It wasn’t uncommon- but, then again, it wasn’t exactly common, either.  
Not every day did they both have enough spare time to simply chill; to just lay on the couch, or the bed, or even a particularly nice spot on the floor- well, that last one was a once-in-a-blue-moon type thing, but still rather enjoyable, if not slightly uncomfortable.   
Kravitz looked around- through the windows, he could see a vast sea of yellows and reds in the sky, casting long shadows as the sun made its swift exit to make way for the moon, the first signs of stars far above aid sea twinkling dimly in the quickly darkening sky.   
That's when he heard it- or, maybe, felt it? A soft thrumming noise. He’d heard this many times before- prior to the day of story and song, he had absolutely no clue what it was, and was quite honestly unsure of how exactly he should ask. Now, however, we was well aware that elfs from where taako came from were able to purr; and now that he knew it wasn't just some weird noise, he found it quite endearing- if not cute.   
It wasn't often that he heard it- formerly, he supposed, due to a mix of Taako not trusting him- which was understandable, as he did try to kill him and his pals and send them to ghost jail, and even after that it was still quite a fresh relationship; and because of the fact that Taako likely realized that, well, elfs from here didn’t purr. Now, however, he doesn't hear it much because, with 100 years of life being jam-packed back into Taako’s head, Kravitz supposed he must be under a tad too much stress to ever really feel much like purring.  
Either way, at the moment, that could all be pushed to the side- because it was happening, right then and right now, and everything was chill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au, I guess

Lup glanced away from her phone, flicking her gaze from her brother, to whatever stupid thing he was doing on the TV. they were both chilling in the living room- not of their own house, of course- they didn’t have a TV in their living room, let alone a game console of any sort. Usually, their lack of any TV-related entertainment was a bit of a nuisance, but sometimes, lup was thankful for it- namely at times like these.  
Her little (younger by 10 minutes, thank you very much) brother, Taako “king-of-prep” Taaco was far more invested in his game of mario kart than any normal person should ever be, which, of course, meant that it was time to fuck with him.  
His spot on the floor was close enough to her spot on the couch, that if she tried hard enough, he would be in Kicking Range. But that would require far too much effort.   
Lup glanced around- how could she fuck with him-  
Bingo.  
The television remote was sitting innocently on the arm of the couch, not even two feet away from her. She took a moment to glance at her brother, just to make sure that he wasn’t looking at her- though he would lack any reason to, it was good to double check. Step one completed  
Step two, the much more fun step. She pressed down the ‘source’ button, quickly changing it from ‘HDMI 3’ to ‘laptop’.  
“Nononono- what the fuck!” taako shouted- before covering his mouth- likely remembering that it wasn’t usually considered socially acceptable to shout “fuck” in your friend’s home.   
Lup laughed as Taako stood up, stumbling a bit as his sock feet slid on the hardwood flooring; he turned around, “what the shit, my dude?” his voice was high and winey- and it also managed to be about as annoying as humanly possible.   
“Sometimes that’s just how to be, Koko” Lup snickered, tossing the remote towards her brother’s general direction.   
Taako fumbled a bt as he awkwardly caught it, “You're the worst”


	3. Chapter 3

Kravitz, to say the least, was in a slight bit of a tizzy.

    Not only had he been called into work with absolutely no notice- which, in itself, wasnt the slightest bit uncommon, but nevertheless, he was equally annoyed every time it happened -but it seemed he had misplaced quite an essential item. 

    No, no matter where he looked, he was unable to find his cloak- normally, it would be quite easy to find, an opalescent sheen would catch his eye, and then he could just grab his feathered cloak and hurry off to work. Not today, though. Today, he hadn’t seen as much of a loose feather from it. 

    He took one last glance around the bedroom- shared between Taako and himself, it had been clean moments before, until Kravitz’ search frenzy had sent clothing, decorations, and all that stuff flying- his cloak was far more important at the moment, he could always clean all that up later. 

    He let out a loud sigh- he’d sworn that he left it here- he can remember taking it off and hanging it from the corner of the ridiculously cluttered vanity-ish-thing that stood on the other side of the room from him. He furrowed his brow, making a mental note to clean up the mess when re returned from the mission he had been called to- oh, shoot, the mission. 

    In his frenzy to find his beloved cloak, he had entirely forgotten about why he needed to find it, he needed to go fight some group of necromancers, or confiscate an ouija board, or something, and he was definitely gonna be late. 

    With that thought in the back of his mind, he just grabbed a slightly-too-large suit overcoat- gifted to him by Magnus, who was apparently unaware of both the reaper’s suit size and that he kinda just, made his suits appear at will -and exited the room, quickly walking down the hall and into the living room, glancing around to see if Taako was still home so he could get one last smooch before he was off for a day of breaking up Cults and other assorted death police business. 

    And then, out of the corner of his eye, he finally, finally spotted it. His cloak was on the couch, and upon further inspection, Taako seemed to be very much asleep under it. Kravitz walked over- making sure his footsteps weren’t loud enough to disturb taako’s apparent slumber, taking a moment to consider if getting his cloak back was really worth it.

    The answer was, of course, no. he couldn’t bear to disturb Taako, and besides, it was, after all, just a cloak. He let out a quiet sigh before summoning his scythe, sicing a portal in space-time, and heading out to work.


	4. Pt 2 of the last one

Taako blinked as he heard the soft ‘vswoosh’-ing noise as the portal was closed. He slowly sat up, peeking out of Kravitz’s cloak just to make sure that the reaper had fully gone. No sign of him.

He smiled.

His plan had been a success, and now he had Kravitz’s cloak all to himself for a minimum of three hours- it was basically the dream scenario. He carefully pushed it onto the couch, careful lot to bend any of the feathers- though, he’s not quite sure that it’s even possible to bend the feathers of a magic cloak that was probably made by like, a god or something. He hummed, taking a moment to look at how pretty the dang thing was, and then picked it back up, searching for the corners for a moment before he fund them, and then he carefully put it on properly- or, well, somewhat properly.

Though cloaks were usually a one-size-fits-all type thing, it was easy to see that this specific one was a bit too broad for him- where the shoulders were supposed to be was halfway down his upper arm -and it was definitely too long for him, where it barely touched the ground fr his husband, it was trailing for him.

And, most importantly, it was warm as hell- it almost made Taako wonder how Kravitz could always be so damn cold when this thing was basically a portable furnace. 

He turned around, grinning at how the cloak fluttered behind him, before he made his way to the kitchen- breakfast and coffee being priority on his agenda, and then maybe he would bake some sweets, or start cooking a fancy dinner because, why the hell not? The options were endless.

He stifled a yawn, a large grin still spread on his face as he opened the door to the fridge. He glanced around- it was too early yet to do something extravagant, so he settled for something basic- french toast with bananas and blueberries, and maybe a smoothie later, he considered. 

He grabbed what he needed from the fridge, and let his brain go autopilot from that point on.

Soon enough, he found himself faced with two, absoluteky fuckin perfect, pieces of french toast in front of him. 

He ran a hand through his hair, making a mental note to clean up the pan later, even though he knows he probably won’t. 

He didn't bother to bing his plate to the table, eating while standing at the counter, pausing every few moments to devote his attention to something new he noticed about the cloak- it was soft as hell, surprisingly light o its size, and it smelled just like Kravitz.

He grinned as he put his plate in the sink. This day was gonna be fuckin gucci.


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus grinned- he absolutely adored this.

He had dragged his friends- most of which were very much not outdoorsy people -camping. In front of him, was a fully put-together tent- enough to fit about five people, and, despite there being seven people here, it was the only tent they had brought. 

“Hey, homeslice, are you sure this thing is gonna fit everyone? Because ch’boy Taako enjoys his personal space.” he could basically hear the razed eyebrow on Taako’s voice. 

“I mean, you and Lup are scrawny enough to count as one person, and Dav n’ merle are short enough to count as one person, so i don't see why we would all fit!”magnus took another small moment to look over the ent, making sure everything was in place, before he turned around, and began to make his way back to the dinky-looking van that they’d came here in. 

“Okay, wow, rude. True, but rude” Merle shouted. He was making an attempt to start a fire- a fair distance away from the tent, mind you. 

Magnus snorted before he pulled a sleeping bag out of the trunk with one arm, and a small pile of blankets in the other, and carefully made his way back to the tent with them, taking care not to drop the sleeping bag- it was his sleeping bag, and he sure as hell wasn’t gonna get it dirty. Around him, he could hear his friends’ conversations- Taako had drifted off and was now talking to Lucretia and Lup, Merle wasn’t having much success at lighting the fire, and davenport was standing beside the makeshift fire pit, trying to get merle to just use a lighter instead of matches. Magnus tossed the blankets into the tent, and then the sleeping bags, the smile on his face grew. He already knew that none of this was gonna have a very good outcome, and that’s what made it fun.   
***   
Taako stared at the sunset- the beauty of it was stunning in a way, glowing a soft orange in the slowly darkening sky. He didn’t usually take time to appreciate how truly beautiful it was- because, only nerds do that.  

He glanced backwards- the campfire- which, might he add, took merle absolutely forever to get going, because he seemed to be dead set on using matches, which would burn out after, like, a second. -was flickering, sending warm light over the three who were still hanging out around it. Lup and Barry, who were talking quite loudly about some gorey show they were both into, and Merle, who probably remained there out of spite towards the fire. Davenport was looking through the van, trying to find his phone charger- he swears he took it with him, but Taako highly doubted that -and Magnus and Lucretia were setting stuff up inside the tent, their shadows visible gaist the walls as they used a flashlight to make sure everything was where it should be. 

Taako turned his attention back to the soft orange of the setting sun- now much less prominent, as the darkness of the sky and soft, twinkling stars overtook it. 

“Yo, Koko, you gonna mope over there for the whole fuckin night?” the voice of his sister practically boomed in the quiet night, startling Taako a slight bit. 

“Nah, Taako’s good over here” Taako responded, a small laugh present in his tone.

“Fine, you’re the one missing out,” 

“Nah, it’s waaay cooler over here, safe from the nerd-vibes.” 

He could hear Lup's quiet snicker. He grinned softly to himself- in all honesty, he wasn't really the biggest fan of this camping idea in the first place, but now he could almost see why Magnus loved it so much- the whole bonding thing, how pretty nature is; it’s almost worth having to sleep, basically, on the ground. Not entirely worth it, of course, but kinda.


End file.
